Revelation
by PlazmaTelevision01
Summary: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Alternate Reality What happens when someone who's a bit... smarter... enters the WOP instead of some crummy, replaceable. NEEDS LOVE


_Hey, it's Plaz, or as I go by my new alias, Penny? Call me by either, I don't care._

_ So sorry I haven't been updating. Writer's block._

_VHL is gone (for now) so I decided to make another Mystery Dungeon fanfic. The parts wrote good? 8pm! The other parts? 3:30 am._

_Anyways, enjoy. Slight quirkfic, stay tuned for next chapter!  
Just kidding, the next chapter is within three seconds of the first. **I accidentally deleted it** while I was balls tired. So I'm reposting it because I like it so much. Oh, and I edited it a __bit. Enjoy!_

* * *

"H-hey. Are you awake?"

Although my eyes were slammed shut, I could tell I was on a beach. The crashing waves, the feel of the sand, still warm from the day's onslaught of clear weather... I could go on forever. I'm no fan of the beach, but this particular one was calming, in a sense. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, however. Maybe it was the easy to breathe air, or it's peculiar salty scent. I kinda liked it.

SPLAASH!

I'm drenched with freezing cold water from the ocean bay. Some of it goes in my mouth, cutting off my airway prompting me to splutter. I was awake. Finding my way to my feet (rather clumsily) I prepare myself to apprehend my 'splasher'. "H-hey! What was that for-" I couldn't see anyone around, except for a particularly large Eevee, staring at me with it's gleaming brown eyes as though it were in awe. The Eevee blushed and put a plasticky bucket down by it's side. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" It spoke. "W-wait, did you just talk?!" In an odd mix of amazement and shock, I fall to my feet once more. "I'm sorry... was that unusual?" I nod my head with a rather skeptical look on my face. "How exactly? You can talk too, you know." I pinch myself to see if I'm dream-

Wait, my arm is blue and I have a paw. WHY DO I HAVE BLUE ARMS AND A PAW? I stumble towards the water to look at my reflection.

I... I'm a Riolu. That's why she was kinda big.

I begin to laugh giddily and rather uncontrollably. Falling backwards into the sand once more as a frantic (and completely irrelevant) attempt to snap back into reality, my awakener looked at me oddly. "Are you one of those 'special' pokémon I'm hearing about?" I close my eyes and pretend not to listen.

"Please wake up." I heard her say rather sternly, before slipping out of reality.

* * *

I'm awakened by several noises, consistent of yelling and screaming. None of it was comprehensible, I was too dizzy. Opening my eyes, I see rather faintly my "companion" crying and covered in multiple wounds. I muster my strength and walk over to her. "Hey, is everything alright?" I ask, even though it was quite blatantly the contrary. The heavily wounded Eevee shakes her head. "Those guys mugged me and almost killed me. Look at the scars! I think they broke my legs, and the salt water's gonna get in my wounds- They left me for dead!" I'm suddenly hit by a wave of emotions. I have a difficulty in breathing. My throat was in incredible pain, for someone I barely know.

_Why?!_

What made this Eevee so special? The fact it could talk human language? Why was it able to, anyway? How did I get here in the first place AND also become a pokémon at the exact same time?

I lurch over on the sand in a sudden sickness. All these questions were confusing me. What was I supposed to do? I'm stuck; there's no easy way out, and there's no hard way either. There was no way. "No, that can't be possible. How could I just up and leave in the middle of what appeared to be a dream and appear in the middle of nowhere, where pokémon - _pokémon_ - could talk (well, this Eevee, anyway)? It wasn't normal. It simply could not be attainable. As much as I wish for pokémon to exist, this was certainly not what was in mind at all.

That Eevee, there must have been a reason for her to have woken me up. From what I gather, this world is populated with speaking pokémon - once again, _pokémon!_ - and that humans were rarer than life worth liv-

Wait. I'm not in the pokémon world. I'm in the world I always wanted to be in.

These creatures, a simple idea from a Japanese man, populated an entire world and I was living in it.

*screams internally*

And besides, maybe this Eevee, a damsel in distress, a lady in peril, could point me in the right direction around this place to maybe go back. Don't necessarily know how, but something about her seemed to make her... loyal?... ... ...

"Um, I'm bleeding out here..."

...Well, certainly not polite.

* * *

"So those guys went in there?"

I'm pointed towards a rather large cave. Not that I've seen that many caves in my lifetime, but this one just seems larger than all the other ones I've seen out there on tv, where the sun always seems to shine."Yeah, just in here. Thanks again for getting it for me." I turn around to face her. "It's alright. Go sit on that rock over there, I'll be back soon." She looked at me with a face of mystery. "Why?" I figured it was too obvious, and also considering I enter the cave without a second thought.

It wasn't the best smelling cave. Once again, never been in one, never smelt one. Although, are caves supposed to utterly reek of fish guts and salt water? I think absolutely not. Maybe this cave was a giant fish. And by fish, I mean Magikarp.

Looking at my surroundings, I see that this cave is almost like an underwater reef of some sort. Wait, can coral even breathe air? What. No.

THEN A TIMESKIP HAPPENED

After several minutes of walking down oddly natural stairs, I find myself at a deep end. A deep end and a dead end. And... hey? What's that over there?!

A rock? And such strange patterns, as well. Maybe this is the thing that Eevee wanted to get back for her. But in that case, where are the thieves?

"Hey, pal! What do you think you're doing with _our_ stuff?"

I speak too soon.

"That's ours! Give it back, we found it fair and square! (insert substandard evil laugh here)"

Turning around, I see a Koffing and a Zubat. Right. Up. In. My. Face. Dawg.

"Do you mind?! Give me some space! And- hey! This isn't even yours! It's-"

It's... who's? That Eevee's name. I never got it. Um, oops.  
RUDE!

"(cheesy as puffs evil laugh) You don't know the name of the girl you're trying to help? Congrats, grandpa jerk! (stupid evil laughter)"

Yeah, jeez. I forgot. Don't rub it in.

"Oh, well. I'm giving it back to her, so please be out of my way.

"Excuse me? But that's ours, and you won't be taking it."

FLASH FLASH

"What?"

FLASH FLASH

WOOSH

ANOTHER TIMESKIP OF ABOUT 30 SECONDS

"Ow ow ow!" I cried. The pain was stinging my whole body. The two beat me into a corner. But I wasn't going to give up yet.  
My hatred flows from my mind to my hand, forming a shadowy cover. Without extra thought, I scratched them both. Hard.

The bodies fell to the floor, half consciously. My hate vanishes. I feel extremely calm.

Awesome.

TIMESKIP OF 72 SECONDS AND A HALF

"...And here's your rock thingy." The bandaged Eevee seemed to almost leap out of her bandages. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" The Eevee appeared to blush for a moment. "You have no idea how much this means to me. If you weren't there to get it for me, I would've..." Tears welled up in her pretty oak coloured eyes."Th-thanks so much!" I nod in welcome. "OH! Before I forget..." I heard her ask me. "What's your name?" I giggle. I was about to ask the exact same thing. "My name is Nero Dionysius. But just call me Nero, considering last names don't matter anymore." I mumble. Freedom. "Hey, um, what's yours?" I ask. "What's my what?" she replies. "Your name, dude." I just said dude. "AH. It's Viola." Wow. A pretty name. "Hey, Viola, where are we gonna put our heads tonight?"

A guild tent flickered in the distance.

* * *

"We'll get those two," said Koffing, "I'll make sure of it. (ev- yeah, you get the point)


End file.
